


Amortentia Smells of You

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Malec Week 2018, Ravenclaw Alec Lightwood, Slytherin Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Exams are in three weeks, and Alec really needs to remember all of the ingredients to Draught of Living Death. If only his boyfriend weren't so distracting.





	Amortentia Smells of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is for the day 3 prompt of Malec Week: Harry Potter AU, and no, I haven't posted day 2 yet. That Ancient Rome AU has shaped into something much larger than expected, so writing it is taking ages. I decided to go ahead and post this much simpler story that was nonetheless a joy to write.
> 
> Honestly, I loved writing this so much that I'm keeping the possibility of adding more little Malec Hogwarts AU ficlets to this in the future. If anyone has any Hogwarts AU prompts they want me to write, feel free to let me know.

What was the last ingredient in the Draught of Living Death? Alec chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to recall the answer. He thought it might have been Sopophorus bean juice, but that didn’t seem right for some reason. Perhaps it was bile of dung beetle. He swore that had been used in one of the potions they’d studied recently.

A tap against his foot tore his attention away from his textbook, where he’d been scanning for the answer. He glanced at his boyfriend sitting across from him, who grinned sweetly as if he wasn’t the perpetrator of any kicking.

“Magnus,” Alec whined, “exams are in less than three weeks. You can’t keep distracting me.”

The grin didn’t fall from Magnus’ lips, and Alec hated how distracting the other boy looked. His Slytherin tie was loose around his neck, while several buttons of his shirt were open and showing more of his chest than most would consider decent.

Magnus had always pushed boundaries when it came to his uniform, unlike Alec who kept his neat and tidy to avoid detention. While he quite liked the way Magnus ignored their professors in that regard, it wasn’t doing him any favors at the moment. And Magnus knew it, which only made it worse.

The Slytherin boy in question pouted, leaning over the table towards Alec.

“But it’s such a nice day. Why not study on the grounds instead of in this stuffy library?”

“You know why,” Alec said with a roll of his eyes. “Once you get me out on those grounds, you’re not going to let me study. You’ll be even more obnoxious without Pince to reign you in.”

Magnus’ grin widened into a full-fledged smirk, and his voice sent shivers through Alec’s body when he spoke.

“Would that really be such a bad thing?”

Alec shifted in his chair, trying to lessen the arousal he felt. He kept his eyes on his textbook, willing himself to focus on it.

“Yes. I need to study. You should have known what you were getting into when you started dating a Ravenclaw.”

“Oh, trust me, darling. I did, and I’ve been rising to the challenge ever since. Mostly successfully, I might add.”

Alec felt a blush colour his cheeks, and though he kept his eyes on his book, he knew how satisfied Magnus looked with himself.

It took five seconds of Alec staring at his textbook, retaining no information, before a folded piece of parchment landed on the paragraph he’d been trying to read. Alec batted it away and glared at where it had fallen to the table for a second before looking at Magnus, who was staring resolutely to his left with his wand still clutched in his right hand.

With a heavy sigh, Alec unfolded the parchment.

_You’re incredibly sexy when you’re focused, but homework isn’t the only thing you could focus on ;)_

Alec groaned, another blush spreading across his skin. He shifted in his seat and glanced around as if someone might be reading the note from across the library. Folding it again, he tucked it safely in his pocket, making a mental note to store it with the other notes Magnus had passed him over the years.

“You’re going to keep doing that until I go outside with you, aren’t you?”

Magnus didn’t try to deny it as he turned back to Alec. He merely shrugged. With another sigh, Alec shut his textbook and shoved it into his bag. That was all the encouragement Magnus needed to stand and begin shoveling Alec’s things into his bag himself.

Alec let him take over, smiling widely at the sight of Magnus so eager to get him to himself that he spilt ink onto Alec’s notes and had to hurriedly wave his wand over them before smiling at him sheepishly. Two years ago, his notes almost being ruined would have irritated Alec. As it was, his body felt as if it were vibrating with the knowledge that Magnus wasn’t going to let him study out on the grounds.

He’d learned how to be okay with that. Even if he still played along.


End file.
